To participate in the cooperative studies of the various therapeutic regimens in acute leukemia, chronic leukemia, multiple myeloma, lymphomas, breast cancer, lung cancer, gastrointestinal cancer and other adult solid tumors to be studied by the Cancer and Leukemia Group B. There is currently one active protocol for AML previously untreated and one protocol for adult ALL previously untreated and there is multiple myeloma for which there is one protocol for patients that are previously untreated, and there is one protocol using M-AMSA. There are currently eight active protocols for patients with Stages I through IV Hodgkin's disease, both for patients. There are currently six active protocols for patients with non-Hodgkin's lymphoma convering patients previously treated and newly diagnosed patients. There are currently three active potocols for patients with breast cancer, Stages II, III and IV. There are seven active protocols for patients with gastrointestinal cancer, including stomach, pancreas, liver, colon and rectum. There are currently four active protocols for patients with lung cancer, with local disease, extensive disease and refractory disease. There is one active protocol for surgical adjuvant therapy of osteosarcoma, one protocol for advanced sarcoma and a protocol for the treatment of advanced renal carcinoma. The toxicity and therapeutic range of new agents will be determined in Phase I studies; the frequency, expected duration of remission with new agents will be evaluated with Phase II studies; and the relative efficacy of various therapeutic regimens at different stages of the disease will be determined in Phase III studies. We utilized the case material for the cooperative chemo- and radiotherapy studies for ancillary investigations of some of the biological, biochemical and immunological aspects of the neoplastic diseases under study.